Second Chances
by Ceres Vesta
Summary: The unspoken past is a dagger with a dull blade. But he was not one to dwell on his past in daylight. He wondered how long could she play this masquerade. He knew she felt it too. Hope, chance, and freedom.  Starts with DH epilogue, but from Daco's POV .


**Disclaimer JK Rowling rules this world, and the world of Harry Potter**

.

.

* * *

He walked with determination and long strides, hands inside his pockets.

To the unsuspecting eye, he was merely another stranger on another busy day of September first. The hair, though strikingly pale blond, has been seen in the streets of Muggle London. People liked dyeing their hair differently these days.

It was his eyes, should the more observant be lucky enough to see them, that sent signals he was not of this world. It must have been fear, or discomfort in things that were out of the ordinary that the throng of people did not notice the pale man stand in front of the iron barrier between Platforms Nine and Ten. And right when people took another look(for they realized it was quite odd for someone to be staring at a wall), the man was gone.

_Platform nine and three quarters_, he thought to himself.

The steam from the train triggered senses of the past that were all too familiar to him. He remembered the very first time he was there. Eleven years old, filled with excitement and ambition. His mother had come to send him off while his father was 'regretfully sorry' he could not be with him on his first day. He had understood, then, for he was 'far too busy or preoccupied with so many more important things.' He had, however, managed to put a heavy hand on his son's shoulder just before they left gates of the Malfoy Manor and spoke slowly to his ear.

"_Make your old man proud, bo_y." he had said.

The sound of trolleys crashing into each other broke his reverie. Somewhere behind him a group of students hooted in laughter. For a while he was drowned in a blur of busy, excited movements from parents and children. His eyes searched the crowd until he saw a boy with the same blond hair as he did, the only boy that mattered in his whole life.

"Father!" the young one shouted with glee.

Draco Malfoy smirked as he walked faster and enveloped his son in a tight embrace, an unlikely show of emotion from him. "Merlin's beard, Scorpius, you keep growing by the day!"_ I've missed you, _he added silently.

Surely he was, for the boy was only eleven years old and already nearing a hand's length before reaching his father's shoulders. "One inch per month, to be exact!" Scorpius beamed at his father.

"Brilliant," Draco replied as he ruffled his son's hair. "But don't be too excited to grow up. Now are you sure you have everything with you? Owl, luggage, supplies, wand...?"

"Everything's accounted for, father," answered Scorpius, sometimes sounding far too old for his age. "Mother helped me with my things," he nodded to the direction of a beautiful witch, dressed in expensive green robes with raven black hair so straight and long it fell like a black waterfall to her waist.

Draco turned to face the mother of his son, smiled briefly before giving her an embrace and peck on the cheek. The spark they shared has long gone. "It's nice seeing you again, Astoria," he said. "You look wonderful, as always."

"Thank you Draco, I've never doubted your taste in women," Astoria laughed. "Five more minutes and you would've missed your son's first trip to Hogwarts," she added sternly.

"I was detained, you know how it is," he said, under his breath. "Thank you for waiting, I owe you."

"Yes, I do know _perfectly_, how it is," Astoria rolled her eyes.

"So that's how Harry Potter looks like in the flesh," Scorpius suddenly said.

Draco looked where his son was discreetly pointing and found himself staring at the people he shared (a not quite pleasant) history with. Harry Potter had finally built a family with Ginny Weasley and looked like he had three handfuls with him, two seemed to be Hogwarts students already. Sidekick to the very end, Draco did not at all miss Ron Weasley, who thankfully had not grown any taller since he last saw him, more than a decade ago. It had also seemed that he had been lucky, for the woman who stood closely beside him (Draco assumed to be his wife) was far too beautiful to be with the likes of the Weasel.

"Is that Hermione Granger?" he heard Astoria gasp. "That witch looks incredible!"

"No, it couldn't be," said Draco, almost talking to himself. _I must be getting old_, he thought. He squinted his eyes for a better look, hoping his ex-wife was wrong.

Hermione looked like she was in a world of her own. She knelt on the ground to fix (Draco assumed) her son's hair, laughing with her long time friends. She wore Muggle clothes, faded jeans and a white blouse. Her hair was up in a ponytail, showing off her simple pearl earrings and pale neck. Draco felt a heavy iron hand grab his chest.

"They've spotted us, Draco." Astoria said. "Potter and Weasley."

Draco broke his gaze from Hermione and found himself staring at his old, childhood enemies. He gave them a nod, and when it was returned, he turn around to look back at his son. Whatever lingering thought he had of Hermione would be dismissed for now.

"He doesn't look all heroic to me, father," Scorpius wrinkled his nose.

Draco laughed at this. "Manners, Scorpius. You shouldn't speak ill of others. Out loud, that is." he added, giving his son a wink. "But be nice to Potter and Weasley juniors," he said firmly. He would never forget how they saved him from the fire, years ago.

"Oh, mother's going to miss you so," Astoria bent down and kissed her son's forehead. "Don't worry about not being sorted into Slytherin, darling, both your parents are from that house. I'm sure you'll get in too."

Scorpius scowled. "Oh the Sorting Hat better do it right. And Zabini should be there in Slytherin as well!"

The clock stroke eleven and train let out a loud whistle, signaling everyone that it was time to leave for Hogwarts. Scorpius gathered his belongings and gave his last goodbye hugs to his parents. "Thank you both for not trying to cut off each other's heads today," he said, smiling weakly. "It means a lot you came down to see me off, Father."

Draco's heart softened as he looked into his mirror-image. "Son, this is your first day, and there is nothing I want more than share this special day with you" he quickly looked at Astoria "and your mum. You are, and will always be, my boy, whatever happens."

Images of his own father came to his mind. How he had managed to feed his son so much responsibilities and expectations to fulfill. No. He was not going to be like his father.

"I'm proud of you, Scorpius."

.

* * *

.

Ron Weasley did not at all appreciate catching Malfoy staring at Hermione and his son. "Look who it is," he had said, catching Harry's eye and nodding over the direction of the Malfoys some fifty yards away. It was a good thing Malfoy had only nodded and turned his back on them.

After sending the kids off to board the Hogwarts Express, Ginny had taken the keys from Harry and brought the children (Lily Potter and Hugo Weasley) for their playdate at Number 12 Grimwauld Place.

"See you later, daddy!" Lily screeched as she hugged Harry tightly.

"Bye, dad!" Hugo hugged Ron's leg as his father rumpled his hair. "Play nice, Hugo. If Lily wants you to play dolls with her you just call me and I'll come get you _immediately_, you understand?"

Hermione laughed and playfully hit Ron on the shoulder. "Oh Ron, stop it I need to hug my son too!" she said as Ron released the little bugger and hugged Hermione. "Take care, Hugo, I love you very much." she said softly. "I'll see you over the weekend, okay?"

"Yes mum," Hugo whispered, his voice a bit muffled through Hermione's blouse. "Can't wait to see you again. I love you too!"

"Thanks, hon" Harry had said softly to Ginny while she returned with a soft smile and kissed her husband on the lips. "You've missed each other dearly. Go have lunch, and have fun."

She had quite understood the bond between Harry, Ron and Hermione, even back when they were students themselves, a long time ago. She knew Harry loved her dearly, but she understands when to step back and give him some time with his friends.

.

* * *

.

It may have taken less time if they actually Apparated back to Diagon Alley for some lunch and ice cream but Ron insisted to take the car with them. After a very tense ride of backseat driving from Hermione and constant pointers from Harry, Ron managed to parallel park right in front of Appoline's, a French cafe owned by Gabrielle Delacour, who named if after her mother.

"I don't need advise on how to drive anymore, Harry! I'm a grown man!" Ron had yelled, before slamming the door of the car and stomped inside the cafe doors.

Hermione stifled a laughter as Harry looked at his friend. "Just like old times, eh?" he said. "Now who's going to tell him he forgot to lock his own car?"

.

* * *

.

Draco wandered through the cobbled steps of Diagon Alley, feeling the sense of nostalgia gripping him shop after shop after shop. There was something about the smell of new books and school robes that made him stop time and wonder why was it ever chosen for him to grow older. His son was going to have the time of his life. Sometimes he wished life was as easy as how children saw it.

Astoria had asked if he wanted to join her for lunch, but he politely declined, saying he was busy and had plenty of things to take care of.

"I saw the pearl earrings she was wearing."

Images of Hermione Granger flashed in his mind. It had been so long... Would she have remembered anything? Forgiven everything? "It means nothing," he hissed unconvincingly, not missing a beat.

Astoria sighed before walking up to her ex-husband. "You haven't changed, Draco Malfoy, but here's to hoping you would, for your own good." She stood on her toes and kissed Draco softly on the cheek. "Send my love to Narcisa, will you?"

Somehow, the past is a dagger with a dull blade. He brought himself so close to forgetting that hardly a coherent story formed in his mind. _Hermione_, his thought started. No. He was not one to dwell on his past in daylight. He will think about it later, at night, with a bottle of Firewhisky as his friend.

Draco now passed Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions before reaching one of his favorite local cafes, Appoline's. The sight before him looked like the perfect cafe window display. Old friends laughing and sharing a meal, old friends who never seemed to be burdened by the real world; just one genuine smile to the other. Harry and Ron were animatedly exchanging stories with each other, making weird hand gestures while Hermione listened, smiling, absent-mindedly playing with her pearl earring.

He smirked as he entered Appoline's, deciding to have fun and cancel all meetings today. The laughter at the Golden Trio's tabled died just as it had started the moment Draco Malfoy was walking towards them.

"Well, well, if it isn't Potter and Weasley, heroes extraordinaire," Draco drawled from behind them.

Harry and Ron jumped out of their chairs, pulling their wands out of habit at something that showed any hint of hostility.

Draco sniggered. "You lads miss it too, huh? No big adventures, no evil to vanquish. Just work, family and more work." he slowly looked at the woman has managed to remain seated. "Hermione," he drawled, nodding at her.

Hermione smiled courteously. "Draco Malfoy, it's been a long time," she said. Draco could not sense any discomfort in her. Of course she's moved on, it's been over a decade since -

"Do you have any reason for being here, Malfoy,? Ron groaned. "Because you're ruining a perfectly good meal with good friends and I just don't have the energy to hex or beat up aging ferrets anymore."

"Now see here, I thought all of us are adults here," Draco retorted. "Clearly, _one of you_ hasn't gotten more imaginative with insults and what nots-"

"What do you want, Malfoy?" interrupted Harry, who began to sit back down on the table.

"I just had a bright idea," Draco began, pulling up a chair and forced a space between Potter and Weasley, directly in front of Hermione. There it was, a certain fast movement in her eye. One look at another direction before looking back at him. Discomfort. Unease. No, she hasn't forgotten. Not one damn thing.

"I've decided to mock the universe and grace your wonderful meal with my presence," said Draco. "Waiter? Yes, your best red wine, please-"

"It's high noon, Malfoy," Harry warned.

"There are no rules in drinking, Potter. And we are _men_. At least I've been, for a long time now."

"Well, I s'pose if _he's_ paying for it-" Ron began.

"Ron!" Hermione scolded. "You are driving and I will not let you pick up my son even with the slightest hint of alcohol. Plus, Lavender will never forgive you."

Draco raised his eyebrow. "Lavender? Lavender Brown from Gryffindor? Why is her name being mentioned in this table?"

"She's Ron wife," Hermione said simply.

Draco laughed. "This is quite surprising, I must tell you. I don't really follow gossip papers. But who were those two children sent off to Hogwarts this morning?"

"Rosie and Hugo. They're our kids," Ron rolled his eyes, getting sick of explaining the situation every single time. Harry continued to eat his fish fillet with amusement. "Mine and Hermione's. We were married about five years before things started getting shaky."

"Six," Hermione corrected.

"I guess I should call for the bottle," Harry interrupted, before anything got out of hand. Soon enough, after each glass has been filled, The Golden Trio and Draco Malfoy raised their glasses in the air.

Hermione began the toast. "To old friends," she said, smiling.

"To old nemesis," Ron glowered.

"To Hogwarts!" Harry beamed.

"To where it all began," Draco said, last. He looked at Hermione quickly and he saw it. Felt it too. Hope, chance and freedom. He wondered how long would she be playing this masquerade.

His view of her eyes were quickly replaced by wine glasses, and the sound of them clinking together.

The four of them made the front page of The Daily Prophet the following day.

.

.

* * *

**Author's Notes I find complying with the epilogue very tricky, and this is an attempt to a multi-chaptered new fic. Hope you all like it!**


End file.
